Next of Kin
by gaylesam
Summary: Takes place maybe a year or so after the end of Workarounds, I wanted for a variety of reasons to spin the Claymore character a bit and explore how he'd react to the changed universe I left in place. Here goes. . .
1. It's Only Right

**"Next of Kin"**

_Takes place maybe a year or so after the end of Workarounds (if you haven't read it, this smaller episode depends on the assumptions made there, just sayin'). Like many GAMM fans, I always found Claymore an irritating character and frankly resented his screen time, since it meant there were fewer scenes for our two favorite leads. Yet, I found a new appreciation for Charles Nelson Reilly to my surprise in the X-Files episode of "Jose Chung's From Outer Space", and once I wrapped up Workarounds, I wanted to spin his own character a bit and explore how he'd react to the changed universe I left in place, so here goes._

Chapter 1 - _"It's Only Right"  
_

Martha hung up the phone slowly, with a look of shock on her face. Entering the kitchen, she looked at the family around the dinner table, "That was Keystone Hospital," she said in a quiet, concerned voice. "They said Claymore was just admitted. He was on a ladder, trying to do a repair on the roof of one of his cottages and he fell." The family all stopped in mid-bite, "Daniel," Carolyn looked at him sitting next to her, "we should be there, don't you think?" "Of course, M'dear, whether he is truly family or not, it is only right we do so."

"Actually, it is even more than just going, Mrs. Muir. The doctor said in his wallet, they found in his identification a note indicating YOU are his next of kin, and were to be contacted in case of emergency. They are waiting to talk you right away, it seems Claymore is in a coma, and they aren't sure if he'll come out of it."

"Mom," Candi asked, "can we go too?" "Candi, that's very kind of you, but he's not awake, and there won't be anything to be done, and if I recall, you have your history report to present tomorrow." the Captain reminded her, "And Jonathan, you have that make-up spelling test, too," he continued before Jonathan could make his own request. "OK," "Yes Sir," they said together. "Carolyn, I'll go ahead, and get the lay of the land, it should take about an hour driving time, am I right?" "Maybe less, it's still light for a while this time of year. See you soon." As he stood and disappeared, Martha turned to her, "At least finish your dinner, you don't know when you'll be back." "Don't worry Martha, I'll find something at the hospital, but thanks."

As she got into the car, waving goodbye to the family on the porch, she wondered how serious a situation she would find, and even more wondered how Claymore would have picked her to be an emergency contact. 'Maybe he knew I'd tell the Captain, who is, after all the nearest family he has, or thinks he has anyway?'

Turning up the road, she started the drive, knowing she could ask all the questions she could imagine, but there wouldn't be any answers until she arrived.

Pulling into visitor parking, she headed to the emergency room entrance. "Carolyn," he called from a shaded seating area, just off the doorway. She looked around, and feeling secure that she wouldn't be overheard, she joined him behind the hedge. "How is he?" "It seems serious, but nothing life threatening at the moment at least," he assured her. "Where do I go?" "He's upstairs, follow me I'll go with you. Astounding how many changes have occurred in hospitals, amazing the difference since my time. This way," he indicated and led her into the hospital.

Getting off on the 3rd floor, the Captain silently indicated the correct desk for her to approach. "I'm Carolyn Muir, and I understand Claymore Gregg is here? He has me noted as his next of kin?" "Mrs. Muir?" she heard from behind her. "Dr. Ferguson? I didn't know you were here now," she said with surprise. "I thought it might have been you when I heard who we needed to contact for Mr. Gregg. I'm his attending doctor; he's over here in room 306. I'll show her the way nurse."

She entered the darkened room, the Doctor on one side and the Captain silently beside her on the other. The sounds of medical equipment beeping, flashing and pumping filling the air. She walked over to the bed. Grasping the hand not taped and connected to the overloaded I.V. stand, she looked at his bruised and cut face. "We aren't sure exactly what happened," the Doctor offered, "by the time the tenants came outside he had fallen and was already unconscious. We're running tests, and so far we don't think it was a heart attack, but it could be anything from just slipping, falling and hitting his head to a stroke or something else we can't determine yet."

"Oh, poor Claymore," she whispered, touching his forehead. "What can I do Doctor?" "Well, it sounds like you know he's named you as his emergency contact, so to start there's a lot of paperwork. I'll need your OK for tests and to review results and authorize anything important as long as he's in a coma. If he were just unconscious, I'd be less worried, but he isn't responding, so we have to assume there is something more serious going on. We'll keep running tests and as soon as I get an answer, I'll let you know immediately."

Sighing, and nodding at the Captain, she turned, "All right, let's get the paperwork underway." "This way Mrs. Muir," he said leading her down the hallway, "by the way, I see you still have that odd tic, do you want me to schedule some tests while you're here?" Looking over the shoulder at the Captain, she crossed her eyes for a moment, "Uh no, I think its fine, but thanks for asking," she said with a sigh as they turned the corner.

It was quite dark, once her car pulled out of the hospital driveway. "Daniel, thank you for driving with me, it'll make it easier." Resting his hand on her shoulder for a moment, he looked at her carefully, "Of course M'dear, but you know we could just stay and drive back tomorrow." "No, I'd rather be home and get some rest before we have to handle all the questions and figure out where the rest of his medical information and records are in his office. It was nice they didn't make a big problem about what I didn't know, or the paperwork I didn't have. Did you have any idea that he wanted me to be his emergency contact?" she wondered. "None at all, but I know he holds you in high regard, and practically we are the closest to family he has, and he can hardly name me after all, can he?"

Smiling at him for a moment, she thought, "but I'd imagine naming me meant he knew you'd be aware of any problem immediately. So, as his Uncle," she paused a bit while he indulged in his inevitable grumbling, "OK, yes, I know, probable, maybe or maybe not Uncle then, what do we do now?" "That is a mystery for me as well Carolyn. I tried to sense his consciousness, but it does not appear to me to be in or even near his body. Yet he is still fully alive. As much as I regret saying so, I must agree with that peep of a Doctor."

"Daniel, he's hardly a peep any longer, he's heading the medical section for brain trauma after all." "Very well, if you insist," he grumbled, "but I think once we arrive home, you should get some rest and I'll see if I can sense Claymore in Schooner Bay on the other side."

"Why in Schooner Bay?" she asked, "I've seen him a few times in a dream state," he offered, "and it's always been in the same place, the beach below those ramshackle cottages he owns. If his non-conscious self can be found . . . but heavens what am I saying, non-conscious is that he always is, so how will this be any different?" "Daniel!" she scolded. "Sorry M'dear, but old habits you know," he said with a rueful expression. "Then let me go with you," she offered, "after all this time, we know as long as my body is rested, I'll be fine. And you know, you still frighten him. You will probably want me around to calm him, if he can be found."

Lightly taking her gloved hand off the steering wheel for a moment, he brought it to his lips, "I shall always want you Carolyn." She turned to smile happily at him, "Mind the road Madam," he commanded, "one injury is more than enough today." Turning her attention back to the road, "Aye, aye sir!"

Finding Martha napping on the sofa, when they returned, they woke her, shared the news from the hospital and sent her off to bed. Watching her head down the hallway to her room, the Captain softly said, "It is a wonder how that woman cares so deeply for all of us, even Claymore. Peavey is a fool if he doesn't propose to her soon, I really should see to that, if he isn't going to do it on his own." "Daniel, you promised to stop engineering those things. Poor Candi still has to push Mark Helmore away more than three years later. The poor boy can't seem to shake the feelings for her you started." Heading upstairs, he looked at her thoughtfully, "I'm personally convinced I did nothing of the sort." She rolled her eyes at him in disbelief, "Once I assisted the lad in recognizing the quality of your daughter, he was on his own. After all," he said softly into her ear, "daughter of yours – can't miss." "Daniel, you don't need to charm me," she said happily stroking his face, or rather sensing it with her hand, "but it's amazing how well it works." Closing the door behind her, she stepped directly in front of him, looking deeply into his eyes, "I can't even truly touch you right now, and you still make my toes curl just by being next to you." Smiling she turned to the dresser, and watched him gazing at her in the mirror, "I am so fortunate to have you, to have us be together, to be a family," she continued. He was momentarily concerned as her expression changed to one of dismay "and Claymore needs all of us too," she finished. He stood close behind her, and placed an invisible kiss on her hair. That simple, soft gesture told her he understood, and that they were together in this trouble, as they were now in all the areas of their lives.

He smiled as she slipped into the closet to change for bed. With certain memorable exceptions, she continued to change there, she told him, to both maintain a sense of mystery and to honor the two years it took them to open their hearts and lives to each other. He personally thought it might be that, but also served as a grand opportunity to tease him, and a guaranteed sanctum where she knew he'd never intrude unless specifically invited. Smiling, he recalled one evening . . . but stopped himself knowing that memory could wait and hopefully be relived in the future, but the need to find Claymore if he could be found on the bridge, was pressing now.

She stepped out, and found he had already pulled the covers back for her. "Sleep well my love," he said tucking the blanket around her, as he did most every night these days. "Do you want me to help you step out or do you wish to do the attempt yourself?" A furrow crossed her brow, as she snuggled down on the pillow, "last time I made the crossing myself, but I went straight past you and it took me half the night to find you." "Ah yes, but what a wondrous evening once you were found!" "Daniel!" she scolded with a provocative smile, "Look like that Madam, and you give me every reason to NOT behave," he countered. "Yes," she said properly, collecting herself, "kindly help me, sir. We have some serious work to do, don't we?" Nodding he agreed. He crossed to his side of their bed, and curled behind her, one arm over her waist, one hand gently stroking her hair, and sending gentle messages to help her settle into sleep.

He easily brought her spirit out to join him a few minutes later, and silently they left her sleeping body, and passed through the front door on their way to see if Claymore might be found. "If we find him, he won't understand what's happening, I'm sure," she wondered, "what do we tell him? In this state I'm not a spirit, not a ghost, not a wraith. In fact, I don't know that we every discussed this, how do we describe it?" "Many cultures use different words, M'dear, but simplest is best. Especially considering who we are attempted to aid." Happy that in this between state she could in fact touch him; she gave him a healthy punch on his arm. "Daniel Gregg, kindly restrain yourself, will you?"

Grimacing, he rubbed his arm, "You are getting more and more adept here Madam," yet his eyes twinkled at her. "Astral body, is what I'd recommend we use. He won't be sure what Astral means, but body will be comforting and familiar." "I give," she laughed, "maybe I should find him on my own, nothing is going to restrain you I see." Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I give you my word of honor Carolyn, if he's found, I shall endeavor to be kindly and supportive, no matter the personal cost." Rolling her eyes, she ignored the last part and stepped into the circle of his arms. Holding her tight, he visualized the beach he sought, and they arrived in a moment.

Scanning the area, he spotted the woeful Claymore first. "There he is," he pointed, "on the far side of the cove, standing in those hideous pajamas." Holding up a finger to pause her, "yes I will be restrained and even kindly. Wait here, I think it best we keep your gentle self in reserve until we see how much he understands." She nodded, and stepped out of direct sight. From the shaded part of the hillside, she watched as he disappeared and reappeared beside Claymore.

"Claymore, my lad," the Captain said quietly, "Oh, hello Captain," said Claymore in a flat voice. "Lovely evening," the Captain said looking closely at him, "how are you?" Staring straight ahead, he replied, "Fine, just fine," and then looked with confusion at the Captain, "Wait! Why are you being so nice to me?" Daniel looked over at Carolyn waiting by the edge of the cove, and held up a hand for her to remain. He wanted to give Claymore time to recognize where he was before adding any new layers. "So, out for a walk are you?" the Captain asked, "Nice uh, pajamas," he commented, thankful Claymore could not view his expression. "I don't see your car, how did you get here?" "Car? Uh, I don't know, I just sort of, think I. . . hummh, how DID I get here?"

He looked at the Captain, slowly putting scattered memories into place. "I, did I, yes, yes the car, I think the car is up there. I . . . I was working at the rental cottage," he turned and pointed up at the road. "How'd I get here Captain? And what are you doing here anyway?" Gesturing to Carolyn to join them, he put a friendly hand on Claymore's shoulder. "It looks like your thoughts are clearing, come, let's sit down and talk a bit."

Leading him to some weathered boulders at the foot of the cliff, they sat for a moment, "Oh Mrs. Muir," said Claymore popping up politely as she walked up to the two of them. "So good of you to join us. You look worried Mrs. Muir, but I'm still not changing my mind about raising the rent. It's been two whole years and it's only fair," he insisted. "Claymore, it isn't the rent," she said with a solemn voice. "If you say so, but something is wrong, isn't there?" She silently looked at the Captain, who shook his head to indicate the reality had not sunk in yet. "Claymore, please, sit down," she said gently. "We were actually looking for you." "Oh, then you found me," Claymore nodded, returning to sitting and staring.

He looked up as she sat closely on one side, and the Captain sitting on the other. He was aware the two exchanged a silent meaningful glance and nodded before she placed her hands on his own. "Claymore," she began, "I got an upsetting call this evening, from Keystone Hospital," she paused, "they said a dear friend had been working on a roof, fell off the ladder and was badly injured." "Oh dear," he said in sympathy, "anyone I know?" "Claymore," the Captain said, continuing to speak in a soft, steady tone, "don't you know of anyone who was working on some roof repair today?"

Together they watched his expression, and suddenly the confusion cleared and he jumped up, looking toward the cottage where he had been working. "Me, it was me! Peavey wanted to charge double his fee to get the roof repaired before the rains came tonight, so I had to do it myself. I remember slipping, falling, but I can't remember anything else, do you know?" he said looking in Carolyn's eyes.

He noticed she exchanged another silent communication with the Captain before answering, "Well, Claymore, the truth is that you or at least your body isn't really here, more of a . . .?" she paused looking to the Captain for the right phrase. "Astral Body," he finished, "Claymore, look around you," the Captain continued. "Then close your eyes and just listen, quietly." Wide eyed, he looked frantically around, but grasping Mrs. Muir's hand, he settled and tried to breathe more slowly. The Captain stood and walked behind his love, settling his arms on her shoulders, and then continued, "Claymore, every part of reality has its own feel, its own sense. Just breathe, feel, and sense what you can. As you recognize everything about this moment, you should be able now to understand it does not feel like a dream, nor does it have the sensation of real life. This is a space close to dreams, but not. A separate place between life and death, a bridge as it were, or some might call it an Astral or Etheric plane. Now open your eyes Claymore."

Nodding, he looked at the Captain, noticing intently that he was able to touch Mrs. Muir, and that in fact, she was holding the Captain's hand with her own. "Wait, you can't do that, can you?"

"Claymore," she began quietly, "what I'm . . . what we're going to share with you is something that only the family knows, and you are only able to understand because of your accident today. Sometimes you wander here to this place, this bridge, without meaning to in dreams, or if you are truly fortunate," she said, grasping the Captain's hand, and placing a long, soft kiss on his hand, "you can be taught, to learn how to find this place, to be with the person you love." Clearing her throat, she turned back to the confused man, "and sometimes if you are badly injured, it is too difficult to stay in your body while it heals, and that's what I think," stopping to see what the Captain thought, she saw his considered nod, "what WE think, has happened to you now. We came to find you so you wouldn't be alone, so you could know what had happened. So we could help you back. Does this make sense to you at all?"

Standing, Claymore turned and looked over the landscape, and back at the two standing in front of him, holding hands, but watching him with a deep concern. "I think I understand. Wait, then you know, you have to know that I made you my next of kin, right?" She nodded, "and we're taking care of everything, until your body is ready for you to return. Claymore, I know it is possible to return to your body – you just have to be prepared." She stood and looked at the sky carefully, "Daniel, it's close to morning, isn't it?" "True enough my love; time for you to head back, the family will be needing you. I'll wait here with Claymore, and try to explain things in more detail." Claymore looked in numb astonishment as the Captain captured her gently in his arms and they exchanged a soft, gentle kiss. "Are you able to return on your own?" "I think, all in all it's best if I walk Daniel, I'll see you at home?" Nodding at her with an appreciative smile, he turned back to Claymore, who continued to watch her until she was out of sight.

"Captain, did I understand her correctly?" "Yes Claymore, you have had a serious accident. We are having this conversation in a place outside of the physical world. You might think of it as a bridge between your world and the word beyond." "No, that's not it," Claymore said in an irritated voice, "I meant that she is yours? That's so incredibly unfair, you're DEAD – why do you get her?"

Rolling his eyes, the Captain attempted to keep his temper. "Claymore, she's a woman, not a thing. She isn't something you GET, don't you understand?" "But, but Captain," he whimpered, watching her visible for a moment as she continued up the path. He stopped and then dropped back down to where he had been sitting. "You're right," Claymore muttered, "no matter how I felt; she was never going to be interested in me, not even for a second, whether you were around or not. I knew that, but why you?" he looked up with a pained expression.

"Claymore, I had often wondered about your feelings for Carolyn." He looked and noticed Claymore visibly cringe at the use of her first name. "I cannot blame you, clearly appreciating her, as I do." Claymore continued to look at him with sadness, "I knew it, even from the beginning, you always wanted her. The day you wouldn't let me deliver her that medicine when she had virus X – I could tell, I just never thought things would be more, more, oh well MORE, you know?"

Sitting down beside him, "I don't have any answers for you Claymore. Someone once wrote _'The human heart can see what is hidden to the eyes, and the heart knows things that the mind does not begin to understand,' _that, and the fact that I feel eternally fortunate that she shares and returns my love, is the only possible explanation I can provide." As he spoke, he looked up and saw her pause and wave for a second before taking the road back toward Gull Cottage, where he knew she would be waiting for him. He turned to look at his 'nephew' whether real or not. 'It is a moment like this when it's good to remember,' he thought, 'what it means to be a Master, a Captain. Whether in sail or on land, you don't think of yourself first, you do your damndest to help the other fellow if you can.' He focused again on Claymore and his needs.

Not moving, they looked out across the horizon, and out of the corner of his eye, the Captain gave Claymore one of his most sympathetic looks. 'Poor besotted fellow,' he thought, "You know Claymore, while she does not share your feelings, she does like you very much, as a friend or probably more correctly, as part of our family, if that is any consolation?"

Nodding to himself, "Thank you, it does, a bit. You know, I've always thought of her as family ever since you put us all together in that Christmas dream. In fact that's why. . ." shocked, he stood up quickly and turned to the Captain, and his expression showed the pieces were finally coming together for him. "Wait, something's wrong. I'm not dead am I?"

* * *

Chapter 2 – "Am I?"


	2. Am I?

Chapter 2 – "Am I?"

Far from feeling pity for him, the Captain just sighed and answered flatly, "No, no indeed Claymore, what you are sensing is not death, merely a pause in your physical existence that is all. Hardly the same thing, I think."

"How long do I stay here?"

"I doubt anyone knows in truth Claymore. Your ability to return to your body depends upon many factors. You at least have the option, the hope to return. Carolyn and I were at the hospital, and you are under careful attention and care, but they said your body was in a coma. I believe that is a state where your body shows no response, and it remains a mystery to the medical professionals. It is perhaps why they say doctors _practice_ medicine, since it is even now, hardly an exact science."

"If you entered this plane, this particular sphere of existence on your own accord, returning to your physical self, that is if you are sure really thought it worthwhile to return to. . ." the Captain noticed gratefully that Claymore was only paying minimal attention, and that Carolyn wasn't within earshot. "Returning," he said clearing his throat, "is quite simple, but due to your injury, you might be here for quite some time, or at least until your body is recovered. Come Claymore, we should head back to Gull Cottage, it doesn't do to have you sit and just stare like you are." "Why, what else can I do?" he asked. "For one thing, you can quit feeling sorry for yourself," the Captain grumbled, finally losing his patience. "You are injured man, not dead! I should think the difference would be understood even by you!"

The two walked in silence up the beach. The Captain let Claymore walk ahead a few paces. He desperately needed to regain his composure and hopefully some patience. Over his years at sea, from time to time he had met weak-spirited souls, like Claymore, men (and he used the word loosely) who only could perceive their own needs and interests and nothing beyond. But if he could deal with those broken souls at sea, he supposed he could do the same here, for a while at least.

"Captain, Captain!" Claymore called, in what had to be considered a nasally, somewhat whiney tone, "Explain, if you might, why YOU are the one here with me, if I am not your relative?" "You addle-paited fool" the Captain shouted, clearly recognizing patience was no longer an option, "Do you imagine I WANT to be here?"

The Captain was shocked by Claymore's response, the look on his face clearly had hoped there was a personal desire to help him, and the sense of despondency was obvious. "Well, uh, I supposed, no matter our history, I had hoped, that maybe, you kinda, still wanted to be here for me?" Claymore stammered. Stepping back one full step, the Captain looked Claymore squarely in the eye, "You sad excuse for a man, it is not my duty, thank God to help you find yourself. I might suggest, in this interval, you no longer look to your personal fancies and imaginings, but to how you might live your life as a man, and God help me a Gregg. To date, even with pressure or sometimes even blackmail, you have done a poor job – I only hope this time allows you the ability to be far better a man than you have so far."

They looked silently at each other, then Claymore studied the sand, and recognized his message had easily been accepted, understood and tossed back in his face. "Yes, of course," Claymore continued as if the Captain had not spoken, "I need to focus on getting back, getting better, getting back to making sure I've been getting all the rent I'm entitled too of course."

"You money grubbing miserable cur," the Captain growled, "this is the second time I've attempted to show you the error of your ways, how to be a better man, and this is all you can think about?" "Yes, I remember it Captain, and I remember lots of other things too, so don't pretend I wasn't useful to you, you know I remember it all," said Claymore in a petulant voice, "Remember it all?" said the Captain, with his own guess what that may indicate. "YES, all those times you abducted my body for your own needs. I know you didn't do it just for me, no matter what you said." Holding up his fingers, he counted the episodes, "First, during the Centennial games to get back your tea service, then before the ball, you took over my body when Mrs. Muir was trying to teach me to waltz." "Belay that you insulting incipient insect, if I stepped in it was to save her from physical injury due to your inept inability to dance." Wagging a finger at the Captain, "I said I remember EVERYTHING, and I could hear everything too, but I could only remember it once I arrived here. And just because you admitted it today, it's been going on for a long, long while."

Claymore's eyes went vacant for a moment, as if he were struggling to recover a memory, "And, and you even took over at the dance didn't you? You DID! You talked about that when that singer was at the Cottage and performed that song, oh ho! So it was your words he sang, that makes sense. You two talked about how you cared for her, how you cared for each other." Pausing, he continued to connect even more memories, "Even when her cousin Hazel was here, you meant every one of those words to her, didn't you? What was it now, 'a heart that is heavy with the despair of having to leave the one I cherish,' and, oh yes, I remember, 'finding someone as gracious and loving as you,' you meant it all, now I'm sure you did. You've been a busy ghost Captain!"

Outraged at the personal intrusion, the impertinence of the accusations, the Captain's hands were clenched and knuckles starting to go white from strain. "How dare you impugn her, or my own intentions, this is unbearable! If you were alive and well, I'd strike you down myself!" In the midst of his raging fury, he was astounded to see Claymore sit down on the nearest stone wall and begin to laugh to himself.

"My heavenly mercy," he chortled, "I always wondered, but now it all makes sense, it goes back to when she first moved into Gull Cottage. Some how I must have figured it out though when I made her my next of kin, but really, I should have called her my Aunt. It's true, if you could you two would have been married long ago, wouldn't you?"

Totally overwhelmed by the turn in the conversation, the Captain dropped onto the wall beside Claymore. Momentarily at a loss for words, he sat, trying to come up with a reasonable response. "Come on Captain," Claymore said reaching over the nudging him, "it's true. No wonder none of the men in Schooner Bay ever had a chance with her. I always guessed you loved her, but she's always been in love with you, hasn't she? Aw, tell me. You might as well; you can't frighten or harm me here, right?"

Growling the Captain looked daggers at him, "I can try Claymore!" Seeing that in this state, Claymore had at least some self-confidence, no matter how little, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Repeat this, refer to it, ever admit out loud that I shared any of this with you Claymore and you'll regret it to the end of any life you live. But it is true. All of it and far more, certainly far more than you have any right to know."

Rocking back and forth on the wall happily, Claymore then took a slight jump back onto the path, "Oh Captain, you have nothing to worry about, you know me," and he drew a line across his neck, "silent as the grave!" Shaking his head, the Captain commented, "I could only wish." And they resumed their trek back up the path toward the cottage.

* * *

Silently thankful that she was able to leave Claymore's whining, she had tried to move quickly, but found she underestimated the time needed to arrive home. When she finally made it up the stairs to Gull Cottage, the unseen Carolyn Muir silently promised herself that she'd master the technique of 'popping' from place to place while she was on this plane. What was the point of being here and walking around when there were faster and more efficient ways? By the noise inside the house, it was clear the family was up and about. It was even more unsettling to realize she was just as invisible in this state, as the Captain, a reality made even more evident by Jonathan running straight through her on his way down to breakfast. "Gee Martha," he grumbled, "it got cold all of a sudden, can I have some cocoa?"

Heading up the stairs, she slipped through the bedroom door, settled down into her physical self, and after taking a bit to awake fully, got dressed and went down to tell the family their news about Claymore and his condition. Although, she needed to limit her comments to just what happened at the hospital, at least until the kids left for school, and she could talk more openly with Martha who knew about a few of the adventures she and Captain had when they were on the astral plane.

"So Mrs. Muir," Martha said after putting down the phone, "Ed wanted to know if he can see Claymore in the hospital. He feels terrible that he didn't work on that roof, is there anything he can do?" "I don't think so Martha, when we left the hospital they didn't understand why he was in the coma and were going to continue to run tests." Standing to pour herself a cup of coffee, she continued, "Daniel said he couldn't sense his spirit anywhere in or around his body, so we crossed over to the 'plane' last evening to see if we could find him, and we did, over on the beach beneath the rental cottages." "Really Mrs. Muir, I'm glad you've explained these journeys you and the Captain make from time to time, but to go through all that for Claymore?" "I know, but Martha we are the nearest thing to family he has, and if he went so far as to name me his 'next of kin', what else could I do?"

"Nothing, if you ask me," said Martha with arms crossed. "It's what he'd do for you! He just knew you'd be kind, and do the right thing, and you did, didn't you?" "Indeed she did," the Captain said appearing in the kitchen, "and as I've lead him back here, that insignificant petty conniver has learned nothing from the experience so far. In fact, he's gotten to be an even more irritating gnat. Personally I think we should leave him to flounder on the shoreline."

"Daniel!" Carolyn prompted, "Surely we could have a little patience with him, think of what he's been through?" "M'dear, you of all people know," the Captain said still fuming over Claymore's on-going monologue about the Captain and Mrs. Muir, "we are still ourselves, no matter what level of existence we have attained. He's a sniveling misfit, and always likely to remain so." She looked at him, as if she wanted to plead his case, her mouth opened, and closed suddenly. "Yet," she finally said slowly, "he does have his moments. I hoped we might be able to help him, but sounds like that's not going to be easy, is it?"

Unheard, unseen by the two women, the Captain noticed that Claymore must have finished resting on the veranda and had entered the kitchen. "Mrs. Muir, Martha, I'm here, don't you see me, why, why aren't you looking at me?" Sighing deeply, and pointing a thumb over his shoulder, the Captain nodded to Carolyn, "He's here. The conniving cipher is complaining again." Her eyes widened, and she spoke to the spot in space he indicated, "Claymore, even though we can't see you, I hope you know we've been trying to help."

Losing his final bit of patience, the Captain turned, "Claymore," he ordered, "I shall endeavor one final time to aid you, but if you insignificant mewling excuse of a man, cannot pull yourself together, and face this challenge, I will banish you from these walls and leave you to your own pathetically puny and parsimonious methods! Do you understand?"

Struggling, Claymore endeavored to straighten his shoulders and meet the Captain's eye. "Aye, aye sir!" "Oh, and Claymore, get rid of those hideous pajamas, put on a man's clothing, that should help I think." The Captain put a hand on his shoulder, "You just imagine the clothes changing and they do. Now DO IT!" The clothing swirled and turned into Claymore's everyday garb. "Hey, it worked!" he shouted happily.

"Captain?" Claymore asked, "So if I don't get better I can stay here, right?" "WHAT!" the Captain bellowed in clear shock and astonishment, "spend eternity here, with YOU? NEVER!" He furiously grabbed Claymore by the arm and they disappeared. A few minutes later, trying to make sense of the now ended one-sided conversation, the women were startled by the ringing of the phone. "I'll get it Mrs. Muir," said Martha, frankly glad to get away from the confusing invisible goings on. Carolyn took a long sip of coffee, and wondered where the two had gone and worried what the Captain might actually do if Claymore irritated him further.

Martha called from the hallway, "Mrs. Muir, it's the hospital; they think he might be coming out of the coma, and asked you to come back as soon as you can."

* * *

As she finally arrived again at the hospital, she felt certain that there must be a connection between the Captain's total frustration, their disappearance and Claymore's sudden return to consciousness. As she parked, she turned to see the Captain appear beside her, "It was Benjamin Franklin I think," he said, "who said fish and house guests both smell after three days, but then he never met Claymore of course. No doubt if he had, the quote would be different." "Daniel, what happened? You just disappeared and then not long after the hospital called. Not a coincidence, I'd bet?" "It turns out," he smiled, "you can actually pick up a spirit, shove it back in their body – fastest possible end to a coma you can imagine." "Really?" she said, not sure whether to believe him or not. Laughing, he turned, "I suspect his body was already near to waking, but no doubt the shove I gave him helped in some small measure. At least the doctors didn't seem to be overly surprised."

Breathing a sigh of relief, they entered the hospital and went up to Claymore's room. As she expected, he was already awake and talking rapidly. Seeing her in the doorway, he waved her into the room. "Mrs. Muir, is it you? Or I guess I should call you 'Aunt Carolyn,' with everything I remember. It was real, wasn't it?" "Aunt?" she said with surprise. "Oh you know, we had a long, long chat about the two of you, being so close and everything," and her stomach turned as he gave her a wide wink. Hand pressed to his forehead, the Captain disappeared without a word.

He looked around the room, as if looking for the Captain. "I don't know if I'm supposed to, but I remember just EVERYTHING and I really appreciate all you've done, and to show how much, I won't raise the rent for not one, but TWO whole months. See I have really learned my lesson, tell ol'spookface, will you?"

Carolyn smiled as she heard the Captain thundering in fury over the hospital and taking some small comfort that, for today at least, things had returned to normal. Or what was normal for their lives in Schooner Bay and Gull Cottage.

End


End file.
